This invention relates to a chemicals mixed type automatic flushing device, and more particularly to a device easily provided at an existing flush valve.
The structure of the flush valve widely used in general will now be described with reference to FIG. 4.
When a push-button 401 is depressed, a pilot valve 402 is raised. As a result, water existing within a small chamber 403 is passed through a connection tube 406, and flows into the stool. Thus, water pressure within the small chamber 403 lowers, so a piston valve 404 slides upwardly by pressure of water within a connection portion 405 of a water line 408. Thus, connection portion 405 and connection tube 406 are directly connected, so water of main current from the water pipe 408 flows into the stool.
Thereafter, water from connection portion 405 is passed through a small hole 407 provided at the piston valve 404, so the internal portion of small chamber 403 is filled with water for a second time. The piston valve 404 slides in a lower direction by pressure of water within the small chamber 403 so that it returns to the original position. Thus, the portion between water pipe 408 and connection tube 406 is closed, so flow-out of flushing water is stopped.
In the device related to this invention, construction work is implemented to such an existing flush valve to attach the flushing device thereto to mix chemicals into the flushing water. The configuration of the flushing device in this case is shown in FIG. 5.
A tank unit 508 for mixing chemicals is attached to the existing flush valve 400.
A tank 507 for accommodating chemicals 505 and flushing water 502 is connected to the connection tube 406 by means of a connection tube 506. In this example, projection 501 is provided at the front end portion of the connection tube 506. When flushing water flows out from flush valve 400, it is passed through connection tube 506, and flows backward into the tank 507.
Within the tank 507, a float 504 moving upwardly and downwardly in accordance with water level of the flushing water 502 is provided. This float 504 is connected to valve 503 within connection tube 506.
When push-button 401 is depressed so that flushing water flows out from flush valve 400, it flows backward into tank 507. When this flushing water flows backward up to a predetermined water level within tank 507, bouyancy is produced in float 504. Thus, valve 503 connected to float 504 closes the portion between connection tube 506 and tank 507. Thus, flowing into tank 507 of cleaning water is stopped. As a result, flushing water 502 does not flow into tank 507 in excess of a predetermined water level. Thus, flushing water is prevented from overflowing.
When flushing water 502 flows into tank 507, chemicals 505 are dissolved.
Thereafter, when flow-out of flushing water from flush valve 400 is stopped, valve 503 moves in a lower direction, resulting in the state where tank 507 and connection tube 406 are connected. Thus, flushing water 502 into which chemicals 505 are dissolved within tank 507 flows into stool 509. As a result, the surface of stool 509 is covered with a film of chemicals.
However, in this flushing device, it is necessary that a hole is formed in connection tube 406 to connect connection tube 506 thereto. Accordingly, construction work was difficult.
The structure of another device related to this invention is shown in FIG. 6.
Proximity and withdrawal of the human body are detected by a sensor (not shown), so a detection signal is outputted. Coil 613 of electromagnetic valve is brought into energization state, so plunger 610 biased by compression spring 614 slides in an upper direction of the figure. Thus, there results the state where water path 611 and water path 612 are directly connected. Flushing water existing within small chamber 603 is passed through water path 612 from water path 611, and flows into pipe 615. This flushing water is discharged into connection tube 606. Then, water within small chamber 603 flows out therefrom. As a result, pressure is lowered. Thus, piston valve 604 slides in an upper direction. Thus, there results the state where connection portion 605 of water line 616 and 10 connection tube 606 are directly connected. As a result, water of main current from water line 616 flows into the stool via connection tube 606.
When energization to coil 613 is stopped in accordance with an output from sensor, plunger 610 biased by compression spring 614 slides in a lower direction of the figure so that it returns to the original position. Thus, the portion between water path 611 and water path 612 is closed. Further, water existing at the connection portion 605 is passed through small hole 607, so small chamber 603 is filled with water. Thus, pressure of water within small chamber 603 is elevated to the same level as pressure of water within connection portion 605, and piston valve 604 slides in a lower direction. As a result, the portion between connection portion 605 of water line 616 and connection tube 606 is closed. Thus, flow-out of flushing water is stopped.
However, although there exist devices for carrying out automatic flushing, no device for carrying out automatic flushing by using chemicals exists.